Moments
by Tantalium
Summary: "There are moments in your life when you know that your life changes, and that nothing will be the same ever again. A calm clarity washes over you and it's as if you open your eyes for the first time; seeing the world around you in a completely different spectrum." A Hermione/Charlie challenge fic. COMPLETE. R


**Moments**

**Disclaimer: This is written just for fun, no infringement intended, no profits made. FAN fiction – it's in the name. **

**** Written for ReillyJade through the 'Guilty Pleasures Fic Exchange' at Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum. ****

**A very special Thank You goes to ART for being an awesome beta. 3**

**Enjoy! **

With a bottle of firewhisky in hand, Charlie leads me away from the lights and sounds of the party into the darkness. The sound of waves crashing against the shore are simple and natural, but there is magic about it. We walk quietly and I am enjoying the soothing silence, the rare exchange of words.

I take off my shoes. The sand feels wonderful between my toes, still warm from the sun, and so soft. We stroll along the beach and Charlie asks how I am handling this. He is concerned – but he need not be. Even though tonight is Ron's wedding night. To Lavender. There was a time when I thought that tonight would be my night, not Lavender's. For many years during Hogwarts and even after, I would dream of this day. Like any young girl in love, any future I saw myself in had Ron right next to me. Well, things change. You move on. He certainly did.

"I am entirely over Ron," I reply confidently and realize that I actually mean it.

Charlie sits down on the sand and I settle in next to him. We drink and watch the waves rolling back and forth; an endless battle between sea and land as one tries to swallow another. The surroundings are so serene that allow myself to lose myself in memories.

Ron and I were in love for a year, argued for another and were arch-nemeses for one more. After he started up with Lavender, we both calmed down a bit. I was shocked at first, but grew to be happy for them both, as I realized that what they had, we never did. Simply because she truly loved him. He was her one and only. Her day started with him and ended too. They had the type of love that you read about in books, the type wars are fought over. And they are happy. Since then, Ron and I became friends again and we go out to dinner a few times a month. It's always Harry and Ginny, Ron and Lavender, myself and… whomever I was dating then. It got to be quite a list of gentlemen that I never got past a second date with, simply because my friends would _always_ disapprove. It is impossible to find a decent wizard in London nowadays. Or maybe I just got tired of looking. To be honest, I was a little envious of my friends. They had what I wanted for so long, what I tried to replace with work and travel, but never could. They had their _someone special_. So even though I was very happy when I found out that Ron and Lavender are getting married, I couldn't stop myself from feeling that small pang of jealousy that I felt when I saw a couple in love. I smile to myself as I think of Charlie and turn to my face my companion.

Charlie is looking up, watching the moon gleam like a big yellow coin above us. The night sky was sprinkled with thousands of scintillating stars. It is breathtaking. I watch him; his handsome face looks more angular in the shadows. If somebody had told me that tonight I would be watching the night sky with Charlie Weasley, I would have personally sent them off to St. Mungo for an observation and a ten-day stay. Charlie Weasley was quite an enigma to me, and I am pleased that now I have a chance to get to know him better. As I think about the events of the day that led us here, I wander about fate and destiny and a seedling of hope springs up in my chest. I'd forgotten how it feels.

Today started off as all other days – Crookshanks woke me up with a loud _meow_! I got up, showered, and made myself breakfast. I was on the terrace reading the Daily Prophet when Ginny apparated into my apartment. She noticed me outside and sauntered over. Her hair had already been done this morning and it looked ravishing. Her tresses have grown practically to the waist and today Ginny wore a coiffure with an intricate braid pattern that glimmered different shades of auburn in the sun. She had no make up on and looked great without it. I gave Gin a quick hug and poured her some coffee as we sat down.

"I just wanted to see you before I head over to Lav's" she said, smiling at me with her sad, pretty eyes. The youngest Weasley made it very clear that she wanted me to be her sister and was sad that I didn't end up marrying Ron. Ginny was even mad at me for a week after Ron and I called it quits, blaming me for not wanting to be her sister. I was happy that I had her looking over me. She was the best friend a girl could ask for. We chatted a bit as we drank our coffee and after dropping off my dress for tonight, she was gone.

After breakfast, I finished up a few errands for worked and spent an hour on the phone with my parents, as I do every Saturday. The morning passed in a blink of an eye. I cursed, and I rushed to get ready – I was going to be late. I quickly picked up the box Ginny left for me on the couch and darted into my bedroom.

The dress Gin brought over was custom made by Lavender's shop. Lavender recently opened a robe boutique in the Diagon Alley that was a huge success. I unwrapped all the packaging and put it on. It was a lace mocha coloured dress with a deep v-back and a slim, knee length skirt. A black ribbon belt brought it together nicely. It made me look… different. I seemed dainty and feminine. I've done the necessary steps to make my hair look decent and applied some light make up. Grabbing a small black clutch and a pair of open-toe wedges, I flooed to the Shell Cottage.

It was going to be a beach wedding. The Shell Cottage looked festive, and the Weasleys have expanded it for the wedding. A big hall was added and the kitchen grew twice in size. I saw most of the Weasleys in the lounge and went to greet them. Ron looked sharp in his dress robes and his ginger mop was neatly arranged. He had a nervous smile on his lips, but seemed to be holding together quite well. George and Angelina were with him and Harry sat in a chair with Teddy on his lap. I heard Molly giving directions in the kitchen, and smiled at the fortitude the matron of the Weasley clan possessed.

I congratulated Ron and he drew me into a bear hug.

"Merlin, I can't believe this day is here!" I spoke into his chest.

"Next one is yours, yeah?" Ron asked as he let me go. I nodded to him, brushing a tear off my cheek.

I heard Ginny calling me into one of the bedrooms so I went to help the bride. Lavender looked stunning in her strapless dress embellished by small mauve flowers and jade leaves on the bodice. She looked elated and was beaming from excitement. I couldn't stop myself from grinning all while helping her with make up and hair. I was glad that they were getting their happily-ever-after.

Charlie puts his hand on mine, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Thanks for saving me tonight, Hermione. You've made my night."

He speaks with such sincerity in his voice that my breath catches. Little did he know that before he came, I was in hell. Literally. The ceremony was beautiful, sure, but the reception… I was the only single person at that bloody wedding. Even Professor McGonagall managed to find a date. I sat alone for the majority of the evening with Harry and Weasleys keeping me company now and then.

I was chatting with Harry when I saw Charlie walk in. He just got in from Romania and went straight to congratulate the newlyweds. He wore a set of dress robes that made him look _good_. I've never noticed this before, but now I found Charlie quite attractive. As I sipped on my champagne, I watched him move around the room. He kissed his mom and hugged his sister, and spent some time with his family. He was by the bar with Bill and George when he noticed me staring. He smiled at me, winking. I gave Charlie a small wave and went back to listening to Harry talk about last night's quidditch match.

When I came back to my seat, Charlie was there.

"Good evening, Hermione." He said to me as I sat down. "Good to see you, Charles." I smiled at him, not certain why he would come over.

"Gin said that you're flying solo tonight,"

Well that's just great. I was going to kill Ginny. I didn't need Charlie babysitting me for Ginny's benefit. I blushed, my embarrassment evident on my face and Charlie rushed to continue.

"So I was hoping you would keep me company, since I'm by myself tonight too."

In a very suave manner, he offered me his hand and gestured toward the dance floor. I couldn't help but notice how charming I found him to be.

"Well if you're alone and I am alone, we can be alone together." I spoke as he led me to the dance floor. He flashed me a brilliant smile and put his hand on the small of my back.

A few dances later we fell back in our chairs, exhausted. Charlie was a very good dancer. He was graceful, moving fluidly to the beat and moving me with him. I wasn't bad myself, but he was in a league of his own and being on a dance floor with him was something else. My night had definitely turned around. I found Charlie to be exceptionally smart and conversation flowed effortlessly. We discussed everything from dragons, to new ministry implementations, to S.P.E.W., and as it turned out - we had much in common. Charlie was a classy conversationalist and I was amazed just how much I enjoyed talking to him. I slowly began to realize that I really like Charlie Weasley.

"Where's your head at, Charlie?" I ask him. It was so comfortable to just be with him, but as I sipped on the firewhisky I wanted to hear him talk more.

"Thinking about my girl back in Romania." He answers, and I feel like the rug has been pulled from under me; the only sound escaping my lungs is…

"OH."

He sees the bewilderment on my face, and laughs as he clarifies.

"My dragon." I am mortified, so I blush and offer him my sweetest smile. He goes on, his eyes never leaving mine.

"The only girl who keeps me company in Romania is Norberta."

I collapse on the sand in a fit of laughter as I imagine Norberta. He lies back next to me and with a small smile, quietly says,

"I'm glad that my lack of love life is amusing to you."

I know that he is not really hurt, but I still apologize.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you. I just..." I start giggling again but before Charlie has a chance to say something I gather myself. "I just imagine the fit your mum would have if you brought Norberta to the wedding!

"Yes, somehow I don't think it would be appropriate to invite a Norwegian Ridgeback to my brother's wedding."

"Fred would have loved it, though." I say with chagrin, remembering George's dead twin.

"He would have thought it was bloody brilliant!" Charlie replies with a sad look in his eyes.

I pat him on the shoulder and say, "But I'm glad that you didn't. Otherwise, I wouldn't stand a chance." He glances at me and I blush. He smiles, a sweet, kind smile I have never seen, and says to me,

"I'm slightly confused about that. A beautiful witch like yourself, there should be a swarm of gentlemen asking you out! And yet… I don't think I've seen you in a relationship since Ron."

"I don't think I've ever seen you in a relationship!" I shot back trying not to blush at his comment about me being _beautiful._

"Yeah..." He sighs, looking down at the sand. "It was always easier for me to talk to animals than girls."

The fire whiskey has helped loosen us both up, and I was having my first honest heart to heart with Charlie.

"I know exactly what you mean. Dating is so hard! And confusing!"

He laughs wholeheartedly and nods.

"There are these rules, and a lot of them are so contradictory. Do you call a girl you like right away or do you wait? You don't want to seem needy, but you don't want to be a git either… After a while I just stopped bothering with it. I figured that I would live my life, be happy, raise my nephews and nieces and be a good man. Fate will do its work and when the time is right, I will marry the girl of my dreams."

His words are passionate and there is a fire in his eyes. His long red hair blows in the wind around his face, not unlike a flame. Maybe it's the firewhisky, but he looks hot. I shake my head and take another sip from the bottle, thinking about what he said. We stay quiet for sometime, and I discreetly study him. He has a slender body, lean and muscular. Long, gorgeous hair (I felt slightly jealous of), slight freckles, and the kindest face I've ever seen. I never paid much attention to Charles, but then again he was never around.

It's a bit windy – I hear trees rusting in the background just beyond the beach. I shiver and he notices.

"Do you want to head back?" he asks, concern evident on his face.

"No, I really like being here with you," I answer truthfully. So we make a fire. I sit close to the flames to get warmer and Charlie surprises me by coming to sit behind me and hugging me close to him. I turn to look at him, surprised by his actions, and as he looks straight into my eyes, starlight reflecting in them, he whispers,

"I don't want you to be cold, Hermione."

I can barely take my eyes off his and I lean into his chest. He wraps his arms around me and I snuggle into his warmth. This feels so nice and we both stay quiet as we enjoy this new level of intimacy with each other. I feel him pressing his lips to my hair; such a small action, but it was as if a sudden wave came over me and everything in my universe has turned upside down. I don't think twice before I turn around and capture his lips with mine.

There are moments in your life when you know that your life changes, and that nothing will be the same ever again. A calm clarity washes over you and it's as if you open your eyes for the first time, seeing the world around you in a completely different spectrum. I've had precisely two of those in my life.

The first was during the battle of Hogwarts when I knew that Harry would live and that Voldermort would die. Harry himself almost gave up hope, but I felt it. As I looked around me I saw death, pain and suffering and I just knew that soon it would end. I had a vision of what the wizarding world would become since the defeat of the Dark Lord, and in the past five years I worked hard to make sure that my vision came to life.

The second was happening right now.

Charlie's lips are soft and gentle but they make me feel woozy. I feel butterflies in my tummy as he presses harder against me and deepens the kiss. I break away first. I don't want to stop but I feel like I am on fire. I am dazed; my cheeks are flushed and my heart is racing. I've never had a kiss like that. I glance at Charlie – he is watching me intently with a burning fire in his eyes. He gently brushes the hair away from my face and I see so much love in him. I'm breathless while he leans closer and whispers,

"You're extraordinary, Hermione."

He closes the distance and we're kissing again. His hands are all over me and I can't stop myself from moaning as he breaks away from my mouth and moves down, tracing kisses along my neckline and lower.

I want him like I've never wanted anyone before. I feel his need - so strong that it feels as if we will perish without each other. My hands clutch on to his clothes pulling him closer.

We kiss for what it seems like hours, exploring each other and laughing at this newfound euphoria that being together brings us.

Charlie hugs me close as we watch the sun rising on the horizon above the water. The view is spectacular. He whispers sweet things into my ear and never lets me go. I love it.

When we finally start walking away toward the Shell Cottage, for the first time in a while, I feel giddy about the future. Charlie squeezes my hand tight and I just know he feels the same.

~The End~

Thanks for reading!

You may leave a review on your way out if you like.

- Tantalium


End file.
